Grandstand
Deck List Muscle *Werewolf Howler x3 *Feles Assassin Master x3 *Blessed Dragonkin x3 *Feles Swordsman x1 Ranged *Icy Gale Ghost x2 *Heavy Repeating Crossbow x1 *Crossbow Captain x1 Support (Vigilance and/or Cure) *Elven Guard x1 *Paladin x1 *Squire x1 *Templar x2 *Battle Priestess x1 Skills *Slash, True Shot, Fireball or Smite x2 Introduction This article describes a deck that has a fairly defensive strategy without going to the extreme of becoming a tank deck. The goal of this article is to give an example for a solid deck that can be created by free-to-play gamers without too much effort (i.e. just buy the standard packs of the various races and fuse some skills in the Alchemy Lab). It is most certainly not the best possible deck, so feel free to experiment with it. Strategy This deck is called "Grandstand", because often you get punched in the face by some rush-creatures like Mifzuna the Wind or Dread Knight, while your vigilance creatures gang up on them. This leads to you having more cards in the field (and/or in your hand) than your opponent, so you can overrun him later on, especially if he doesn't use some muscle to support his rush creatures, because creatures with high move are generally weaker than creatures with normal or low move (except if you have to pay a blood price). Other than getting punched in the face, the main strategy of this deck is to be as flexible as possible. There are creatures for close combat and for ranged combat and in both categories some creatures deal normal damage, while some deal magical damage. Your main goal in 1vs1 is to create an avalanche (tanky muscle in the front, ranged combat in the back) that moves forward slowly in one lane, while the other lane gets defended when necessary. Avalanching both lanes takes too much of your power. In most cases it's a lot better to keep some creatures in your hand and play them when you need them, because most creatures can't reach you on the first turn they're summoned, like Mifzuna the Wind or Jaraax the Tormentor. Also remember to always keep at least one creature with vigilance in your hand to deal with surprises, even when you've almost won! Hints *Don't waste your kill-spells for the purpose of pushing the avalanche further. If you can't get through, wait until you can and gather up some more cards. This is no rush-deck. Playing this strategy requires patience and persistence. Primary targets for a kill-spell are rushers and healers. *Be sure to take care of any Desperate Soul by using a Feles Assassin Master if possible. *Be careful with Icy Gale Ghost's ability to knock creatures back. You might accidently knock a creature that's almost dead behind a strong one, causing the other one to gain time to be healed again. It's still a fine addition to this deck, because dealing magical damage, freeing up some space and potentially freezing the creature in place will be a big help most of the time. *Feles Assassin Master is one of the very few useful creatures that can be bought in the reputation shop, so you can combine her into any rank instead of having to use those rare gems needed for enhancing, as long as you have enough silver. Good creatures left out of this deck *Shadow Dragonkin is certainly a great addition to this deck in the lower levels, but once you reach about level 40 your opponents will take him down before he becomes a threat. *Sylvi Ranger is a real nightmare for your opponents in the lower levels, but as you grow stronger, most of the creatures you will be facing have a toughness of more than 5, so you will essentially weaken 2 creatures in exchange for losing a creature of your own. Needless to say that her other combat skills besides reckless shot are severely lacking. If you can get your hands on a Yumi Swiftshot, feel free to try her out, though. *Sylvi Protege is certainly a good addition to your deck if you can increase her strength somehow, e.g. via Encourage if you're a warrior, but if she's stuck at a strength of 1 she is not all that useful. *Werewolf Prowler is quite nice if he can take out an enemy creature on the first turn he's summoned, especially if he has Carnivore 6 on Epic, but otherwise he is way too easy to kill. *Angel Warder is nice in the lower levels, but when you go beyond level 40, creatures with the Nemesis ability just don't cut it anymore, because it becomes more and more important to focus your power on taking down one creature after another instead of distributing your damage. *Stormy Disciple is a real pleasure to have in this deck. Before the Reputation Shop included Dragons she was really hard to get, which is why she has been left out of this deck, because this deck has been created before that update. Her Vigilance, Maim 1 (Maim 2 on Legendary) and Stun abilities make her a powerful addition to your deck. Feel free to experiment with her. *Pious Disciple is available in the Reputation Shop as well. She deals magical damage, so she is useful against armored rushers, especially creatures with or . *Fenris the Butcher is a nice addition, too. You can look for him in the Auction House. Since you can buy him from the Reputation Shop as soon as you have Halfblood reputation of 42, there will likely be some high-level players who sell them practically all the time to get some more rubies. You might even consider raising your Halfblood reputation to 30 quickly in order to insta-warp it to 42 by using reputation crests from the Ascension Tower's shop. Weakness If you battle against Grandstand, you probably won't need vigilance yourself, because this deck advances slowly, so if you replace them with more muscly tanks you will likely be able to overrun this deck. However, if you do that, you will be next to defenseless against rush decks, which is probably why you will rarely see pure tank decks in Rise of Mythos. Category:Decks